Hustle and Muscle
by georgiaw57
Summary: Bree and Mia Chaz are two sisters who meet two boys by the names of Adam and Chase, during one mission they find out that the boys have also got bionics. What will occur when something happens to Bree? Who will be there to save her? Mia-Teresa-Davenport has allowed me to use her OC Mia in this story. I don't own lab rats
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is hustle and muscle a Bradam and Chia fanfiction, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the OC (Mia) Mia-Teresa-Davenport does and she has allowed me to use **

**the character in this story. **

"girls this is your new home," Darren Chaz said to his daughters Bree and Mia as they entered there new

house in LA, with their billionaire parents Darren and Deeanne nothing could go wrong.

1 month later

Bree and Mia entered through the double doors of their new school and walked down the hall towards

their lockers. The only reason they were here was because of Brodie, Mia's X, he had held Bree at gun

point and was threatening them by saying "if you don't leave New York I will kill poor little Bree," but

this question kept running through Mia's head why LA?

Mia's P.O.V

The school year hadn't started out to well for Bree because a tall, blonde, long haired boy named Smith

Teal threw a slushy in her face then she got tripped over afetr that happened a tall, dark brown haired boy

came over to us with a boy that was shorter with darkish, lightish brown coloured hair, the tall one helped

Bree up and introduced himself as 'Adam Davenport' and said that the short one was his brother 'Chase

Davenport'. We ended up talking until the bell went and we each went our separate ways.

Bree's P.O.V

When we arrived home after school Dad told us to go down to the lab because we have another mission,

oh I forgot to mention Mia and I are bionic, I have super speed and Mia has mind control, super smarts,

force field and invisibility that lasts 10 minutes. Our mission was to go to a quarantined building and

deactivate a bomb before the bomb blows the whole thing up, we changed into our new mission suits and

left.

Chases P.O.V

Adam and I had just left home because there is a mission, we only do missions because we are bionic,

Adam has super strength and I have super smarts, force field, super hearing and super vision.

On the mission

With Bree and Mia

The two had just arrived at the quarantine area and were now searching for the bomb, but when the girls

heard voices they quickly used Mia's invisibility to hide and they were shocked to see Adam and Chase,

the boys from school. "wh-what are you doing here?" Mia asked in a shaky voice "were ona mission and

I'm guessing that your on a mission as well," Chase replied "wow Chase you are a mind reader as well!"

Adam exclaimed but they all ignored Adams comment and continued talking "well that means your

bionic as well," Bree said shocked "yes, yes we are," Adam replied. After the talk the team got on with

the mission, Adam and Bree went one way and Mia and Chase went the other.

With Chase and Mia

Chases P.O.V

I really needed to express my feelings towards Mia and I am going to do it now because no one will be

able to interfere, "Mia I-I have some-thing to say," I said in a very worried tone "yer what is it?" she

asked "well I r-r-really like you, as in m-m-more then friends so will you be my girlfriend? " I asked her

"Chase," there was a long pause "yes, yes, yes I would love to be your girlfriend," she replied in a happy

voice, I was so happy with the response that I kissed her.

With Bree nd Adam

Bree's P.O.V

Me and Adam split up so it would be easier to find the bomb, Adam had finished searching and he

couldn't find the bomb so he was now on his way out and Mia and Chase were in another building. A couple of minutes later I had found the bomb and it said in a robotic voice "20 seconds remaining," so I

contacted the others and said for them to get as far away from the building, once I had done that there was

5 seconds remaining, I knew I couldn't make it even with using my super speed so I ran as fast and as far

as I could before everything went black.

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and I hope you review as I love to hear what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2 sorry it took so long to update.**

Adam's P.O.V

I herded a loud boom before a crash in the building next door, then I remembered Bree was there so I rushed over to the building to find Bree lying on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding her, I quickly pick her up and rush to Chase and Mia and when I found them they were making out so I cut them short by shouting "Bree's almost dead and you obviously don't care!" wow that really surprised me but it got them apart, but not for long as Mia fell on her knees and started to sob "Bree, oh not my sister, Bree!" Chase then sat down next to her in a comforting way and that's when I started to cry myself, why the girl that I love, why?

Mia's P.O.V

My sister is in Adam's arms with blood around her and on Adam's hands and mission suit. I don't even know what happened as I was with Chase.

**I am thinking of deleting this story as no one has reviewed and only a couple of people read the first chapter, so please tell me if I should delete this book or not.**


	3. Chapter 3 authors note

**This isn't a chapter I just want to say that I will delete this story unless you review and tell me to continue and maybe write some ideas as well because I am not sure what should happen next.**


	4. Chapter 4 another authors note

Should I delete this story as I don't think I'm that good at writing lab rats books

please tell me weather or not I should delete this book


End file.
